


A lovely Saturday evening

by T_h_e_W_a_t_c_h_e_r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Kids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_W_a_t_c_h_e_r/pseuds/T_h_e_W_a_t_c_h_e_r
Summary: Domestic drabble!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A lovely Saturday evening

It was warm in the little house that evening.  
Ginny had made cocoa. Harry had told little James that he could stay up all the way till eight if he wanted. The excitable toddler was now clambering on the back of the couch where Harry and Ginny were sitting together. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he smiled contentedly at the floral scent of her fiery hair. James tumbled roughly into his lap and giggled. Harry looked out the window and saw the faint reflection of his family in the glass. A bit like the mirror of Erised.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutesy <3


End file.
